La force de l'Amour
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Mulder est retrouvé six mois après son enlèvement...


Titre : La force de l'Amour.

Auteur : DarkAthena

Avertissement : G  
Catégorie : X (Mulder)  
Spoilers : Requiem, toute la série et le Film  
Mots clés : MSR, Mulder.  
Résumé : Après six mois de disparition, Mulder est retrouvé dans un état désespéré.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Chris Carter.

L'action se situe au début de la saison 8

Récapitulatif :  
  
Mulder a été enlevé sous les yeux de Skinner. Scully, contre toute attente, se retrouve enceinte. Elle se voit attribuer un nouveau partenaire, l'Agent Spécial John Dogett aux affaires non classées, pour l'aider à rechercher Mulder avec l'appui de Skinner.

Six mois plus tard

1er novembre 2000  
06:00 Appartement de Dana Scully

Un cri de terreur résonna dans l'appartement.  
- Mulder !  
Dana se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur malgré une nuit froide, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, comme si elle avait couru des kilomètres après un but impossible à atteindre : Mulder.

Depuis six mois, depuis sa disparition, toutes ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars. Elle voit Mulder subir des expériences insoutenables, elle l'entend l'appeler à l'aide mais ne peut pas le rejoindre. Toutes les nuits, elle a peur de s'endormir pour le voir souffrir encore et encore. Chaque nuit, Mulder vient hanter ses rêves. Parfois, ils sont agréables, mais le plus souvent, ils sont terrifiants. Dana se passe la main sur le visage, puis péniblement, se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide.

Malgré cette nuit éprouvante et un réveil brutal, sa silhouette dans le miroir lui arracha un petit sourire et les souvenirs des temps heureux où Mulder était encore là lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Depuis sept mois, une petite fille grandissait en elle. Le plus beau cadeau que Mulder lui ait jamais fait, cet évènement tant espéré lui donnait encore la force de vivre, de sourire malgré toutes les épreuves.  
Cet enfant, elle l'a tellement désiré. Elle n'y croyait même plus, surtout depuis la mort d'Emily, une blessure jamais cicatrisée. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, la vie lui offre cette chance inouïe.  
Pour cet enfant, elle se bat pour retrouver Mulder. Mulder, son meilleur ami, l'homme de sa vie, le père de son enfant, son âme sœur. Un flots de souvenirs envahit alors son esprit : leur première rencontre, les enquêtes, son enlèvement qui bouleversa sa vie, son cancer... . Toujours, Mulder était là. Pendant longtemps, leur amitié avait suffit à eux deux, mais contre toute attente, cette amitié exceptionnelle avait fait place à l'Amour. Et alors, tout avait basculé.

Reprenant tout à coup ses esprits, Scully soupira :  
- Oh, Mulder, où est-tu ? Tu me manques tellement.Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
- Allô ?  
- Allô, Dana ? C'était Skinner.  
- Oui, Walter.  
- Je vous demande de vous présenter à mon bureau le plus tôt possible. De nouveaux renseignements sur la disparition de Mulder me sont parvenus. Je vous y attend.  
- J'arrive tout de suite.  
- Très bien.Ce coup de téléphone de Skinner redonna des forces à Scully qui se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller.

07:00 Bureau de John Doggett  
(ancien bureau de Fox Mulder)

L'Agent Doggett pénétra rapidement dans son bureau et se précipita sur le téléphone pour joindre le Directeur Adjoint Skinner.  
- Allô, Monsieur, Agent Doggett.  
- Que puis-je pour vous agent Doggett ?  
- Désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure, mais j'ai de nouveaux indices concernant la disparition de l'Agent Mulder que j'ai récolté cette nuit. J'aimerais vous en faire part dès que possible ainsi qu'à l'Agent Scully.  
- Très bien. Laissez-moi le temps de joindre l'Agent Scully et rendez-vous dans mon bureau d'ici une demi-heure.  
- Très bien Monsieur, à tout à l'heure.  
- A tout de suite, Agent Doggett.

Doggett reposa le combiné et s'installa à son bureau pour préparer son rapport.

Son bureau.

Ca n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. La plupart des affaires de Mulder y étaient encore partout présentes. Scully avait refusé que l'on y change quoi que ce soit. Par respect pour elle, il avait accepté, sans pour autant y perdre son identité. Cependant, il ne s'y sentait pas toujours dans son bureau. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait bien débarrassé de ce poster ridicule où il était inscrit : I WANT TO BELIEVE.

Doggett faisait équipe avec Dana Scully depuis presque six mois maintenant. Il avait été assigné aux affaires non classées avec pour mission prioritaire la recherche de l'Agent Fox Mulder. Il faut dire franchement que cela ne l'avait guère enthousiasmé. Travailler à la recherche d'un homme que tout le Bureau surnommait "le Martien" n'avait rien de plaisant. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne croyait pas à ces sornettes d'affaires non classées, au paranormal. Il ne croyait qu'à ce qu'il voyait et cela lui suffisait. Pourquoi donc se compliquer la vie ? Depuis presque trois semaines, il travaillait pratiquement seul, Scully ne travaillant plus qu'à mi-temps pour raison de grossesse. C'est elle-même qui en avait fait la demande afin d'être toujours disponible pour la recherche de Mulder. Le Bureau avait finalement accepté après insistance de Skinner.  
Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Doggett avait appris à respecter Scully, bien qu'il trouvait souvent ses théories un peu farfelues. Aujourd'hui, le Bureau la considérait comme le nouveau Mulder, version féminine, sentiment d'autant plus accru que les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient sur sa grossesse. Personne n'était certain de l'identité du père de l'enfant, sauf Skinner, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec elle.  
Pourtant, Doggett admirait un peu cette femme. Il respectait son courage et sa force de caractère. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des ennemis.Dogget émergea de ses pensées et décida qu'il était temps de se rendre au bureau de Skinner.

Quelque part en Oregon  
05:30

Des ambulances allaient et venaient entre l'Hôpital et la clairières où des blessés avaient été retrouvés en pleine nuit, une cinquantaine de personnes, après que des gens aient remarqués des phénomènes étranges à l'orée du bois tard dans la nuit. Le shérif, arrivé rapidement sur les lieux, avait découvert des personnes très amochées dans la clairière. Il avait aussitôt fait appel à la police. Tous les blessés étaient amenés en urgence à l'Hôpital Général où ils étaient aussitôt pris en charge par les médecins. Près de la clairière, les hommes du shérif et la police tentent en vain de récolter des indices.  
- C'est à croire que ces gens sont tombés du ciel. Il n'y a pas un indice, une trace d'un quelconque véhicule. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous indiquer comment ces gens ont atterris ici. Rien, s'exprima le Shérif Campbell.  
- Vous avez raison shérif, c'est étrange, lui répondit le lieutenant Anderson. Avez-vous une idée de l'identité de ces personnes ?  
- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, mais il semblerait que parmi les blessés se trouvaient des personnes qui ont disparues dans les environs et qui sont recherchées par le FBI. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà prévenu le Bureau il y a deux heures de cette affaire. Il paraît qu'ils recherchent un de leurs agents qui a disparu dans les environs il y a six mois. Ça devrait les intéresser.

Washington  
08:00 Bureau du Directeur Adjoint Skinner

- Agent Scully, veuillez vous asseoir.  
- Merci Monsieur.  
- L'Agent Doggett m'a prévenu tôt dans la matinée qu'il avait de nouveaux indices concernant Mulder. Nous vous écoutons Agent Doggett.  
- Très bien Monsieur. J'ai été contacté très tard dans la nuit par notre bureau local de l'Oregon à propos d'un groupe de personnes qui a été découvert cette nuit par le shérif du comté.  
- En Oregon dîtes-vous ? le coupa Scully.  
- C'est exact. Des personnes ont été retrouvées dans un état désespéré dans un bois, et selon les premières investigations déjà menées, plusieurs de ces personnes ont été portées disparues en même temps que l'Agent Mulder. J'ai réuni ici tous les éléments que j'ai pu récolter cette nuit en liaison avec notre bureau local. ( Il tendit un dossier à Skinner qui y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le transmettre à Scully dont la curiosité était éveillée ). Je n'attend plus que votre autorisation pour me rendre sur place et mener au plus vite mes investigations.  
- Monsieur, s'exprima Dana, j'aimerai m'y rendre moi aussi. Mulder est là-bas, j'en suis certaine, et je le trouverai.  
- Dana, le voyage risque d'être difficile pour vous. Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir venir ?  
- John, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je suis en parfaite santé, et le bébé aussi. De plus, je ne travaille actuellement qu'à la recherche de Mulder et personne ne m'empêchera d'y aller.  
- Très bien. Nous partirons dès que ma secrétaire aura réservé des places sur le prochain vol en partance pour l'Oregon.  
- Nous ? s'interrogea Doggett.  
- Oui, je viens avec vous. Skinner appela sa secrétaire pour faire les réservations puis s'adressa à Scully : Allez préparer vos affaires, je passerai vous prendre chez vous pour nous rendre à l'aéroport.

Oregon  
15:30 Hôpital Général

Skinner présenta son badge à l'infirmière :  
- Bonjour, nous sommes du FBI.  
- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'infirmière.  
- Nous sommes là pour les blessés de cette nuit. Où peut-on les trouver ?  
- Les blessés ? Ils sont actuellement en observations aux soins intensifs. Je regrette mais l'accès y est interdit.  
- Qui est le médecin qui s'occupe d'eux ?  
- Le docteur Rivers, répondit l'infirmière.  
- Où peut-on le trouver ? demanda Dogget.  
- Le voilà justement qui arrive. Docteur Rivers, ces gens sont du FBI. Ils désirent vous rencontrer à propos de cette nuit.  
- Le FBI ? Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement quelques questions à vous poser.  
- Où sont les patients ? s'impatienta Scully.  
- Ils sont actuellement en observation. Ils sont tous dans un état critique, je dirais même désespéré.  
- Comment ça ? interrogea Skinner.  
- Eh bien, c'est très étrange. Tous présentent les mêmes blessures aux mêmes endroits. Les blessures elles-mêmes sont très nombreuses et se présentent sur tout le corps. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel dans toute ma carrière. Les examens ont révélés de graves perturbations du système immunitaire. Je ne voudrais paraître irrationnel mais il semblerait que toutes ses personnes ont été torturées, ça je peux vous l'affirmer, mais les instruments qui ont été utilisés me sont totalement inconnus.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea Doggett.  
- Nous avons détectés, par des examens plus poussés sur certains d'entre eux, que leur sang contient des traces d'un métal dont nous n'avons encore pu déterminer l'origine. Les blessures présentent des caractéristiques que je n'avais jamais rencontré jusque là.  
- Docteur, nous aimerions voir les patients, s'exprima Skinner voyant l'impatience de Scully.  
- Je crains que ...  
- Nous devons les voir, le coupa Scully. Un de nos agents se trouve peut-être parmi les victimes.  
- Je vois. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Mais vous devrez cependant porter des blouses stériles afin d'éviter toute contamination possible avec un virus extérieur.  
- Nous vous suivons docteur. Agent Doggett, allez poursuivre vos investigations à propos des évènements de cette nuit.  
- Bien Monsieur.

Tandis que Doggett quittait l'hôpital, Scully et Skinner suivirent le médecin aux soins intensifs.

- Tous ces patients sont actuellement dans un coma très profond dont nous ignorons la cause. Personnellement, je doute qu'ils en sortent un jour.

Tout à coup, Scully vacilla. Son regard s'était arrêté sur un homme recouvert par des machines. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.  
- Mulder ! s'exclama t-elle. Mulder, c'est moi. Mulder répond moi.  
- Vous connaissez cette personne ? demanda le médecin.  
- Oui, c'est l'un de nos agents. Il avait disparu depuis six mois.  
- Je vois. Eh bien votre agent se trouve dans un état critique. Quand on nous l'a amené cette nuit, son état était désespéré, comme tous les autres. Pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous avons pu constater une amélioration de son état ainsi que chez quelques autres. C'est comme si quelque chose le poussait à vivre. J'avoue que c'est très déconcertant. Cependant, il est loin d'être tiré d'affaires. Son état reste très préoccupant.  
- Docteur Rivers, je suis moi-même docteur en médecine. Quelles sont vos conclusions sur son état ?  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas me prononcer sur son état futur. Pour l'instant, je ne fais que le maintenir en vie, le reste dépend de lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'il devait se réveiller, il risque de ne plus être celui qu'il était avant.  
- Je vous remercie docteur pour votre franchise. J'aimerai rester seule avec lui un petit moment s'il vous plaît.

Skinner regarda le docteur Rivers qui donna son accord et lui répondit :  
- Prenez le temps que vous voudrez.Skinner et le médecin quittèrent la chambre laissant Scully seule avec son amour.  
- Mulder, c'est moi. Je suis certaine que tu m'entend. Il faut te battre Mulder. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie Mulder, bats-toi !  
Les larmes aux yeux, Dana serra très fort la main de son partenaire, puis lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Je t'aime Mulder.  
Doucement, elle quitta la chambre et rejoignit Skinner qui discutait avec le médecin de la possibilité de transférer Mulder à Washington.

16:30 Bureau du shérif Campbell

John Doggett pénétra dans le bureau du shérif et demanda à être reçu.  
- Shérif Campbell, Agent Spécial John Doggett du FBI. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous des évènements de cette nuit.  
- Vous voulez dire les inconnus retrouvés dans un sale état ?  
Doggett acquiesça.  
- Eh bien, j'ai été appelé dans la nuit par des personnes qui affirmaient voir des phénomènes étranges à l'orée du bois et qui les empêchaient de dormir. Je suis donc allé sur place et c'est là que je les aient découvert. Avec la police, nous avons tentaient en vain de récolter des indices qui pourraient expliquer comment ces gens ont atterris là. Ils n'y avait absolument rien.  
- Vous ne savez rien d'autre ?  
- Non, désolé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je les aient trouvés, ils étaient tous dans un sale état et disposés d'une façon très étrange.  
- Que voudrez-vous dire ?  
- Je veux dire qu'ils étaient tous allongés en cercle, les bras écartés comme s'ils attendaient une bénédiction du ciel. Enfin, tout est noté dans mon rapport. Dois-je vous en donner une copie ?  
- S'il vous plaît, oui. Merci. Ce sera tout. Au revoir shérif.  
- Au revoir.Doggett quitta le bureau du shérif avec le rapport et décida de se rendre à la clairière.

20:30 Motel de la Bonne Aventure

Chambre de Dana Scully

- Dana, est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Skinner. Vous êtes toute pâle.

Alors Dana éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Walter et évacua la tension de ces derniers mois.  
- Il est vivant, Walter. Oh mon dieu, il est vivant !  
- Oui, Dana, il est vivant. Vous devriez vous reposer. Tout est fini maintenant. Nous le ramenons avec nous demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, lui dit Skinner en la réconfortant du mieux possible.  
- Vous avez raison. Toutes ces émotions m'ont perturbée. Walter, j'aimerais vous remercier de tous ce que vous avez pour moi. Merci du fond du cœur.  
- De rien Dana. C'était tout naturel. Maintenant reposez-vous. Je vous réveillerez en cas de besoin.  
- Oui, et encore merci.

Dana s'allongea sur le lit et finit par s'endormir. Dans ses rêves, Mulder n'était plus en danger. Il lui était enfin revenu.

Après avoir quitté sa chambre, Skinner décida de prendre un remontant à la cafétéria du motel. Il en profita pour contacter les Lone Gunmen et les informer de la nouvelle du retour de Mulder. Ceux-ci explosèrent de joie et décidèrent de préparer le retour et la prise en charge de Mulder à Washington.  
Skinner buvait un whisky accoudé au bar. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et submergé par l'émotion. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé Mulder. Il l'avait toujours apprécié, même s'il ne le lui avait pas montré clairement son soutien. Scully et Mulder été ses deux agents préférés. Combien de fois avait-il bravé l'autorité de ses supérieurs, du Consortium même, pour les protéger. Depuis la mort de l'homme à la cigarette, plus rien ne semblait s'opposer aux affaires non classées même si le Bureau désapprouvait toujours son existence. Mais même si la mort planait toujours sur lui, il n'avait non plus aucune nouvelle de Krycek.  
Oui, Mulder est revenu, et il est vivant. Il repensa alors à ce que Scully lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait été touché par sa détresse de ces derniers mois. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. C'est dire qu'il avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments à son égards, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il avait ressentit le besoin d'être près d'elle. Pour lui-même et pour Mulder. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il l'avait toujours su.  
Maintenant il savait que la quête de Mulder n'était pas vaine. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait vu lors de l'enlèvement de Mulder. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il avait alors décidé de reprendre la croisade de Mulder afin de le retrouver. Il avait vu le vaisseau, il en rêvait souvent la nuit. Il savait maintenant qu'ILS étaient là, parmi nous.Skinner sorti de ses pensées lorsque Dogget le rejoignit pour lui faire son rapport.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Agent Doggett, qu'avez vous découvert ?  
- Pas grand chose, je le crains. Il n'existe aucunes traces de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Personne ne semble savoir comment ces gens sont arrivés là. Je me suis rendu sur place mais je n'ai hélas rien pu découvrir de nouveau. J'ai bien peur que l'on ne découvre rien ici. Je suis désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas. A vrai dire, je me doutait qu'il n'y aurait rien. Mais nous n'avons pas tout perdu. Nous avons retrouvé l'agent Mulder.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle Monsieur. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Pas très bien, il est dans le coma. Mais nous le ramenons avec nous demain à Washington dans un vol spécial. L'agent Scully se repose en ce moment, vous devriez faire de même. Comme vous l'avez dit, on ne pourra rien trouver ici. Inutile de perdre notre temps. De plus, l'état de Mulder demande des soins urgents. Cependant, je vous laisserez poursuivre vos investigations dès que nous en saurons plus sur son état. Ce sera tout.  
- Très bien Monsieur, à demain.  
- A demain.

Hôpital Georgetown Mémorial  
3 semaines plus tard.

Le retour de Mulder à Washington s'était bien déroulé. Il avait été pris en charge dès son arrivé à l'Hôpital et aussitôt placé en soins intensifs. Il était constamment surveillé par les médecins et son état restait stationnaire. Scully veillait tous les jours à son chevet, relayée quelque fois par sa mère et les Lone Gunmen. Skinner lui rendait visite dès que le temps le lui permettait.  
John Doggett n'avait rien pu découvrir de nouveau sur les circonstances de la réapparition de Mulder et des autres personnes. Le dossier restait donc ouvert.

20 Novembre 2000  
09:30 Chambre de Fox Mulder

Scully venait d'arriver à l'Hôpital pour passer une nouvelle journée avec Mulder. Elle avait pris le livre "Moby Dick" pour lui en faire la lecture. Tous les jours, elle répétait les mêmes gestes mais peu lui importait. Elle restait près de Mulder et c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
Ce matin-là, il faisait froid dehors et Dana décida de lui mettre une nouvelle couverture.  
- Tiens Mulder, ça te tiendra chaud, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant.Soudain, Dana sentit une pression sur sa main. Mulder serrait sa main ! Et alors le moniteur se mit à réagir.  
- Mulder ! Mulder ! C'est moi. Réveille toi Mulder. Serre moi la main.  
Fox ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir les yeux mais il entendait Scully qui lui parlait. Il entendait cette voix si lointaine et si proche à la fois. Il serra sa main de plus belle et sentit des larmes tombaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle l'embrassait.  
Les infirmières et les médecins arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre et constatèrent la bonne nouvelle : Mulder sortait enfin du coma !  
Tandis que les médecins s'occupaient de lui, Dana prévenait Skinner, les Lone Gunmen et sa mère des derniers évènements.

11:00 Chambre de Fox Mulder

Le médecin traitant Mulder sortit de la chambre et s'avança vers Scully qui attendait dans le couloir avec les autres. Ils étaient tous arrivés dès qu'elle les avaient avertis de la nouvelle.  
- Mademoiselle Scully, l'appela le Docteur West avec un grand sourire.  
- Docteur, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est un véritable miracle. Monsieur Mulder va très bien, beaucoup mieux que je ne l'espérait étant donné son état. Il semble avoir retrouvé toutes ses facultés. Il ne semble souffrir d'aucunes séquelles cérébrales. Les examens effectués ont donnés de très bons résultats. Cependant, il est très fatigué, ce qui est plutôt normal dans son cas. Bien évidemment, il devra être suivi par un psychologue quelque temps pour plus de sécurité. Je tiens pourtant à vous prévenir qu'il est paralysé des membres inférieurs. Je pense que cette paralysie n'est que temporaire. En effet, ses membres ont dû rester inactifs depuis sa disparition, et les sévices dont il a été victime ont causés des lésions neurologiques heureusement sans gravité. Il pourrait avec une bonne rééducation, retrouver l'usage de ses jambes d'ici à cinq mois.  
Je suis surtout très étonné de son état moral. Il est plutôt positif malgré tout ce qu'il a subit. Il devra se soumettre encore à des examens plus poussés mais pour le moment il désire vous voir, mais ne le fatiguez pas trop, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de ne pas en faire trop vous non plus. Dans votre état, trop d'émotions fortes n'est pas vraiment recommandé.  
- Je vous remercie docteur.  
Dana, rassurée par les nouvelles, décida d'aller le voir seul la première et s'avança vers la porte. Pourtant, elle hésita à pousser la porte. Elle était tellement heureuse du réveil de Mulder, mais elle appréhendait de le voir. Que penserez t-il en la voyant ? Puis, prenant sa respiration et son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans la chambre.

Fox Mulder était allongé les yeux fermés. Il semblait dormir. On pouvait voir la fatigue sur son visage. Il avait beaucoup maigri, ses traits étaient creusés. Il était très pâle, conséquence d'une non-exposition prolongée à la lumière du jour.  
Dana s'avança lentement vers lui et s'assit sur le lit.  
- Mulder ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Ouvrant les yeux vers cette voix tant espérée, Mulder sourit tristement à Scully.  
- Scully, dit-il d'une voix faible.  
Alors, oubliant tout autour d'eux, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se serrèrent très fort, refusant de se lâcher de peur que l'autre ne lui soit enlevé en ces lieux. Puis, lentement, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Mulder plongea son regard fatigué dans les yeux si bleus, si beaux de celle qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Encore une fois, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, ils parlaient d'une façon qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Tendrement, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement tout d'abord, retrouvant soudainement des émotions qu'ils avaient cru disparues à jamais, puis leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une passion plus grande qu'autrefois. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver comme avant. De croire que tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, que rien n'avait changé.  
Puis, lentement, leurs bouches se séparèrent à regrets. Ils restèrent un long moment tête contre tête, les larmes aux yeux, profitant du moment présent. Puis Dana l'embrassa sur le front, une main derrière la nuque, comme dans ce couloir trois ans plus tôt. Et Scully pleura, évacua la tension des derniers jours.  
- Oh Fox, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué ! J'étais perdue sans toi. Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ? Pourquoi ? J'ai cru mourir sans toi durant tous ces mois. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te laisse y aller ?  
- Il fallait que j'y aille, et tu le savez très bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai enfin découvert cette vérité que j'ai longtemps cherché, que nous avons longtemps cherché. Moi aussi, j'ai souffert d'être séparé de toi. Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je t'aime. Tu es ma raison de vivre, Dana.  
- Et tu es la mienne, répondit-elle d'une voix coupée par l'émotion. Alors, une fois encore, ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, tendrement, Scully prit la main de Mulder et la plaça sur son ventre arrondi.  
- C'est Elle qui m'a donné la force de me battre. C'est pour Elle que j'ai continué à te chercher. C'est Elle qui me faisait espérer à ton retour.  
Et alors, Fox découvrit ce qu'il n'avait pu voir quand Dana avait pénétré dans la pièce. Mulder fut ébahi de découvrir une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Scully était enceinte ! Dana attendait un enfant de lui !  
De nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ce que Mulder ne pouvait dire par la parole tant l'émotion le submergeait, il le dit avec ses yeux. Et Scully sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Le couple se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place aux Lone Gunmen, à Skinner et à Margaret Scully. Tous venaient fêter sa sortie du coma et Mulder en fut très touché.  
Mais voyant la fatigue rendre le visage de Mulder encore plus pâle, Dana demanda à tout le monde de quitter la chambre afin que le patient puisse se reposer.  
- Il faut que tu te reposes Mulder. Tu es très fatigué. Je reviendrai te voir demain. Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Alors que Scully allait quitter la chambre, Mulder la retint par le bras.  
- Dana, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. Et posant faiblement sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa partenaire; Et merci de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux pour mon retour sur Terre. Je t'aime.  
Très émue, Dana posa sa main sur celle de son partenaire sur son ventre qui s'annonçait plein de promesses et sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Après s'être embrassés une dernière fois, Scully quitta la chambre et Mulder sombrait dans un sommeil plein de cauchemars.

Un mois plus tard  
23 Décembre 2000

Mulder venait de quitter l'hôpital et s'était installé avec Scully chez Margaret. Ensemble, ils réapprenaient à vivre. Mulder était toujours paralysé des jambes mais les premières séances de rééducations, bien que très difficile, donnaient un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. D'ailleurs, Fox avait promis à Dana de remarcher pour les premiers mois du bébé. Sa fille. C'était Elle qui lui donnait la force de se battre. Aujourd'hui, il avait la belle raison de vivre. Pour Elle, il serait allé décrocher la lune. Mulder se portait bien. Il avait repris du poids, était redevenu pratiquement celui qu'il était avant. Son intelligence était intacte. Il n'avait rien perdu de son sens de l'humour que Dana appréciait tant et qui faisait son charme. Seul quelques cicatrices sur son corps témoignaient des tortures qu'il avait subit. Et parfois, il était plongé dans des pensées si lointaines qu'il fallait s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le faire revenir. Quant à Dana, son huitième mois de grossesse était bien entamé, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'occuper seule de Mulder. Bien que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment impotent, il avait besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient installés chez sa mère. Elle avait pris ses congés au FBI depuis le retour de Mulder pour rester près de lui. Le bonheur était enfin revenu.  
De plus, ils étaient tous les deux aidés par leurs amis. Au cours d'un dîner, Mulder en avait profité pour remercier Skinner d'avoir veillé sur Dana.  
- Walter, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir été là pour Dana quand elle en avait besoin.  
- Je vous en prie Mulder, ce n'était rien. Et puis, je vous le devait.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tous ces mois, j'ai regretté de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher votre enlèvement. J'en suis en parti responsable. Alors il fallait que je la protège.  
- Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
- Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Si je n'avais pas amené Krycek, il ne se serait sûrement rien passé.  
- Je ne crois pas Walter. Ils en avaient après moi de toutes façon. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Croyez moi, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Après cette mise au point, Skinner devint encore plus intime du couple. Pour le remercier, Dana et Fox lui demandèrent d'être le parrain de leur fille, ce que Skinner accepta avec joie.

Pourtant, une ombre planait sur ce bonheur tranquille. En effet, les nuits de Mulder étaient rythmées par des cauchemars. Bien qu'il ait conservé peu de souvenirs de son enlèvement (lui qui possède une mémoire photographique), il se revoyait chaque nuit allongé sur une table gelée et subissant des tortures. Seul le souvenir de la douleur qu'il ressentait là-bas restait intact. Alors il hurlait de peur et se réveillait en sueur. Ensuite, il ne retrouvait le sommeil que lorsque Dana le berçait tendrement. Elle lui parlait, le rassurait, le caressait, et il pouvait enfin dormir. Les séances de thérapies se révélaient infructueuses. Mais peut-être était-il encore trop tôt ?

Le jour de Noël et la Nouvelle Année furent l'occasion de redécouvrir pour Mulder une vraie vie de famille qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la disparition de Samantha. L'enlèvement de sa sœur fut le drame de sa vie. Plus rien n'avait été pareil. Dès lors, le seul but de sa vie avait été de la retrouver. Il était près à tout. C'est ce qui l'avait amené aux affaires non classées. Et alors, le Bureau lui avait attribué une partenaire chargé de constater la légitimité de ses travaux. C'est comme ça que Dana Scully la scientifique était entrée dans sa vie et lui en avait donné un nouveau sens. Il s'est avéré qu'elle deviendrait son plus fidèle allié. Dès lors, il avait éprouvé pour elle le plus grand respect. Elle était la seule en qui il avait une totale confiance. Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, et maintenant ils formait une famille qu'il ne croyait jamais avoir. Et si jamais elle devait lui être enlevée aujourd'hui, comme elle l'avait été tant de fois déjà, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Elle avait toujours était là pour lui. Il lui promit, ainsi qu'à lui-même, d'être toujours là pour elle. Et Mulder tint parole.

Le 22 Janvier 2001 fut le plus beau jour de leur vie. Leur petite Samantha Emily naquit aux premières lueurs de l'aube après toute une nuit de travail. Mulder fut présent du début jusqu'à la fin et il avait pleuré de bonheur en coupant le cordon ombilical. Et lorsque Scully eût dans ses bras ce qu'elle ne croyait jamais avoir, elle aussi se mit à pleurer.

23 Janvier 2001  
Chambre de Dana Scully

Mulder regarder avec tendresse sa petite fille endormie dans ses bras. Dana venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de repos bien mérité. Toute la journée d'hier avait vu le défilé de la famille et des amis venus fêter l'heureux évènement.  
- Elle te ressemble Mulder, dit Dana d'une voix émue.  
- Tu trouves ? Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle nous ressemble. Elle a de nous deux.  
- Au niveau caractère, c'est le tien. Elle est flemmarde. Regarde la, elle ne fait que dormir depuis hier.  
- Flemmarde ? Mais non, tu te trompes, elle est juste fatiguée. Et crois moi, avec tous ce que je vais lui apprendre, elle n'aura pas le temps de dormir.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui apprendre pour l'empêcher de dormir à ce point ?  
- Mais le Base-Ball. Et ne dit pas non, je sais que tu adores ce sport, souligna-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- J'espère alors que je serais de la partie, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
Alors Mulder s'approcha du lit et embrassa Scully.  
- Nous serons toujours ensemble. Je vous protègerai jusqu'au dernier jour, je te le promets. Je t'aime. Je vous aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Mulder. Et toi aussi mon ange, lança-t-elle tendrement vers sa fille.

Après des mois de rééducation, Mulder retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes.

Le 15 Avril, alors que Dana rentrait des courses, elle trouva Mulder debout grâce à des béquilles devant le berceau de leur enfant. La surprise fut telle qu'elle faillit s'évanouir sur place avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Pendant deux mois, Mulder eut besoin de ses béquilles, puis enfin, il redevint un Homme.  
Avec l'appui de Skinner, tous deux réintégrèrent les affaires non classées. L'enlèvement de Mulder avait donné la preuve à Scully que la Vérité est bien ailleurs. Dès lors, Mulder et elle avaient décidaient de lutter contre le fléau que représentait une telle menace et de protéger l'avenir de leur enfant.  
Doggett et Mulder ayant des conceptions complètements opposées, leurs hypothèses quant aux affaires non classées les divisaient inexorablement. Après plusieurs mois d'un partenariat difficile, Doggett demanda sa mutation dans la section des Crimes Violents, retrouvant enfin une logique dans ses enquêtes qu'il avait désespérément tenté de trouver aux affaires non classées. Pendant un an, les nuits de Mulder furent rythmées par des cauchemars. Et partout, Mulder cherchait une réponse à ses craintes. Seules Dana et Samantha pouvaient apaiser ses peurs. Puis, peu à peu, les cauchemars disparurent et Mulder put enfin vivre pleinement. Après leur mariage, Mulder et Scully s'installèrent dans un pavillon de banlieue à l'abri des regards et y menèrent une vie comme les autres. Après une journée harassante, et une fois leur enfant endormie, Fox et Dana s'affalèrent sur le canapé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien ici, dit Mulder. Jamais je n'aurait cru aimer la vie de famille à ce point.  
- Je me souviens d'un temps où tu ne supportait pas les pavillons et les quartiers tranquilles, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Oh je vois. Toi, par contre, tu adorais jouer à la mariée dans sa belle maison.  
- Je me demande ce qui t'as fait changé d'opinion à ce point, dit-elle en le taquinant.  
- C'est une femme que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière et pour qui je ne pourrais rien refusé.  
- Une femme ? s'exclama Dana, faussement choquée. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Si tu me trompe, je te tue.  
- Elle est magnifique. Elle est brune avec de grands yeux bleus, un petit nez retroussé qui fait tout son charme. Elle a volé mon cœur pour toujours. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir qu'elle a pris le tien également.  
- Elle a pris mon cœur et elle me donne une joie que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Et son père n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Un peu grognon mais attendrissant.  
- Merci pour le "grognon".  
- Mulder, promet moi que nous serons toujours ensemble, tous les trois.  
Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son épouse, Mulder plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit.  
- Je te promet de toujours vous protéger, que rien ni personne ne se mettra entre nous. Fais moi confiance.  
Et dans les yeux de son partenaire, de son mari, Dana y lut une détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et alors elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. Qu'il serait toujours là.

Cinq ans après Samantha, Scully accoucha de jumeaux qu'ils prénommèrent David et Christopher. Et trois ans plus tard, elle mit au monde une dernière fille, Mélissa Marie. Mulder et Scully ne furent jamais plus séparés.

Au fil des années, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et surmontées ensemble les avaient rendus plus forts. Malgré les remarques désobligeantes qui fusaient encore parfois à leur encontre, le couple qu'ils formaient imposait le respect. Leur travail se révélait excellent et, après bien des tentatives de fermetures, les hauts dirigeants du FBI devaient reconnaître l'efficacité du service. Aujourd'hui, tout en protégeant leur famille, Fox et Dana mènent une lutte sans merci contre l'envahisseur avec le soutien de Skinner et des Lone Gunmen.

FIN


End file.
